Out of My League
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: TAKES PLACE DURING TIME OF YOUR DEATH. We all remember those gsr moments in that episode. These moments have helped to shove Grissom in the right direction. GSR


As they walked through the Japanese garden's Grissom couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Her mind, her voice, her looks…everything…..she was just…. beautiful. Her hair was straightened today, but still had a few rebellious soft curls that fell on her shoulders. He could smell the faint scent of her perfume from where he stood, but a few meters behind her. He shivered slightly as thoughts of her kept running through his mind.

_It's her hair and her eyes today,_

_That just simply take me away._

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love,_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way._

The man was talking about fantasies. Although Grissom knew that he was referring to the case, he couldn't help but think about his fantasies….his fantasies of her. The man said something about fantasies again, causing Sara to smirk. He loved it when she smirked like that.

_All the times I have sat and stared,_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair._

_and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say._

The man had walked away, but turned around as he remembered something. "Oh, and may all your dreams come true."

Sara turned to look at Grissom with a quizzical brow, which made his stomach flip.

_coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and i'm out of my league once again._

"Come on, let's get back to the lab." He placed his hand on the small of her back, and guided her out of the garden.

They were all seated in the break room discussing the case. Again Grissom was lost in his thoughts, when Sara's voice pulled him back to reality. "Gris, you okay?"

He offered her a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About bugs?"

Sara slapped Greg on the shoulder, as she rolled her eyes, at his immature humour. "Oh come on Greg!"

"What else would he be thinking about?" Greg asked.

Nick leaned forward with an amused look. "How about latex?"

Warrick smirked. "Hey man, only Greggo thinks about latex."

Sara and Catherine sat back and laughed at the playful banter.

_it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise_

They discussed more of the case, when something dawned on Grissom. "The vic was off script when he was killed." Sara nodded at his point, and smirked making Grissom's heart flip-flop.

_coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again_

It was the end of shift, and they were just wrapping up the case. Everyone was sitting down in the break room relaxing.

"Don't confuse fantasy with reality." Possibly another Grissom double entendre? Sara looked up, with a curious expression on her face.

But Greg didn't miss a beat. "Well hush money or not, you have to admit, that that whole fantasy thing, was a pretty cool gift from a very generous boss."

A gap-toothed grin dawned on Sara's face, and she looked over at Grissom, with a mischievous look in her eye.

_it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way_

"Greg don't you have a birthday coming up?"

Greg was grinning from ear to ear. "Why yes Sara I do."

The heart melting Sara-smile, turned into a playful grin. She directed her attention back to Grissom, and raised her eyebrows in a playful manner.

All Grissom could do was stare at her, and her beautiful face, that he loved so much.

Catherine took over. "I'm thinking ear shredding rock, a beautiful model, boat loads of sushi and ….latex?"

Greg blushed slightly, as the thoughts entered his mind. "Nah, that was last year."

"I think fantasies are best kept private."

Another double entendre… Sara looked at him with an intriguing look on her face. She didn't know whether to smirk, or frown.

Greg spoke up again. "You know I'd settle for a birthday breakfast."

Catherine grinned, and closed up her folder. "Now that is a fantasy."

The group left the room except for Sara and Grissom. Grissom just sat and stared at Sara, and Sara was reading her notes, not even realizing that the others had left. When she looked up, she realized it was just the two of them and grinned slightly.

_all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

To her surprise Grissom grinned back. They just sat there for a couple moments smiling and looking at each other, revealing their emotions only through their eyes. Grissom could read hers. He saw the hurt from her painful past, and the heartache from Hank, and regretfully from himself. But he also saw hope. Hope for possibly a brighter future. And passion, a deep passion in here eyes, that was the spark that he saw in her everyday. He hoped that the emotions in his eyes were just as clear.

_coz i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again_

He cleared his throat. "Do you umm wanna grab some breakfast?"

She smiled brightly, "sure!"

"Great."

"I'll meet you in your office in 5 minutes, I just have to grab my coat."

Sara left in a hurry, not even truly believing that he had asked her out. Okay, so it was only breakfast, but it was just the two of them!

After a hasty change in the locker room, and the reapplying of makeup Sara was looking fresh and happy and was waiting just outside of Grissom's office. Grissom rounded the corner not even 2 seconds after her arrival. "Great you ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Ok, I was thinking of that diner across the street?"

"Sure sounds great."

As the walked down the halls of the lab, Sara's stomach growled and her face flushed with embarrassment. "Man I'm starving." She replied laughing slightly.

"Did you eat something earlier?" Concern flashed through his eyes.

"No I was too wrapped up in the case."

"Sara…." He touched her arm, making her turn to look at him.

She saw his concerning eyes, and his worried face. She gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry Gris, I'm fine. Just a little hungry. And we're gonna fix that now anyway."

"Ok." He cupped her elbow in his hand, gently guiding her towards the door. "Crap." Outside the weather had turned nasty, and was just pouring down. You could barely see your hand in front of your face, the rain was falling so hard.

"It's ok Gris, we'll run to your car."

"Alright." He buttoned up his jacket, and looked at her. "You ready?"

"I guess." She said smiling.

"Okayyyyy go!"

The two csi's ran outside trying desperately to cover their heads with their jackets. Only two meters out of the door and they were both already soaked to the skin. Their clothes clinging to their drenched bodies, and their hair fell in their faces dripping. Suddenly Sara slipped on the wet pavement. Instinctively, Grissom reached out to grab her. As Sara fell, Grissom was pulled down with her. Grissom landed on his backside in the middle of a large puddle, and Sara landed with a soft thud on top of him. She blushed at their closeness and quickly got up off of him. "Sorry" she mumbled not being able to make eye contact with him.

Picking himself off of the ground he grunted and tried to rub his sore back. He knew that the fall hadn't been Sara's fault but he was a little grumpy about being soaked, and then falling in a wet puddle.

Sara hadn't meant to slip, I mean it was raining outside. When Grissom grumpily stood up and grunted, she was hurt.

Grissom immediately saw the pain in her eyes at his response, and felt extreme guilt. Sara turned away quickly and continued walking, hoping that he hadn't saw the red in her cheeks.

Knowing he had to fix it, Grissom reached out and grabbed her arm. "Sara!"

She hesitated for a couple seconds before she turned around. Before her mind could even register what was happening, Grissom pulled her wet body towards him and she felt his lips touch hers.

Their wet bodies melded together, as the kiss deepened. Her arms snaked up around his neck, as is wrapped around her small waist. Pulling back for air, Grissom looked into Sara's eyes, searching. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head slightly. "Yeah, the fall hurt my ego more than my body."

"I meant about 'this'." He motioned at the two of them with his finger. "I don't regret it."

Her mind could barely absorb all the information. She just smiled her heart-warming, gap-toothed grin, and leant in towards him. "Neither do I," she whispered."

Relief flooded over Grissom as he pulled her towards him again, and the two were lost in another electrifying passionate kiss.

FIN

** the song in this fanfic is called "Out of my League" by Stephen Speaks. Hope you like it! please review!**


End file.
